Tu recuerdo
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Deseaba poder haber alargado los años de todos y cada uno de ellos. Yo sé que ellos no me pueden recordar a mí. Pero yo los recuerdo a ellos. Y aquél recuerdo jamás se borrará, no importa cuántos centenares de siglos viva.


¿Sabes lo que es ser inmortal? Yo lo sé.

¿Sabes lo que es que todos mueran a tu alrededor y tu sigas viéndote como cuando tenías veinte años? Yo lo sé.

¿Qué veas al mundo con el que creciste desmoronarse a tu alrededor? Yo lo sé.

¿Qué la persona a la que más amaste en este mundo falleciera en tus propios brazos? Yo lo sé.

¿Sabes lo que es jamás morir por que tu padre no te lo permitirá?

Yo lo sé. Y créeme que duele como el infierno.

Es un dolor desgarrador, que arranca cada fibra de tu alma poco a poco. Que la única solución que existe es la muerte ¿pero adivina qué? Jamás podrás alcanzar dicha solución. Porque esa no es una etapa de tu vida, aun cuando hayas vivido siglos y siglos y siglos.

Así es. Yo, Raven Roth, no moriré jamás. Todos los que conocía han muerto ya. Mis amigos (que yo preferiría llamar Familia). Mi esposo, incluso mis dos hijos.

Y, aunque sus cuerpos hayan desaparecido ya, sus recuerdos siguen frescos solo en mi memoria.

Koriand'r o Starfire. Mi mejor amiga. Siempre inocente y alegre. La chispa de alegría desbordante siempre estaba presente en su corazón… por más mala que fuera la situación ella trataba de ver el lado positivo y la luz al final del túnel. Fue un gran apoyo para mí cuando mi esposo murió, siempre me apoyó. Y, cuando perdí el control de mí misma y me volví loca, detuvo mi intento de suicidio (aunque yo misma sabía que no podría morir, quería tratarlo). Aun siendo inocente era fuerte como una roca. Podía demostrar ser la heroína perfecta.

Falleció hace unos años como digna reina. Su imperio estaba en guerra; ella, en lugar de sentarse en su trono y dirigir todo desde la seguridad del palacio, se colocó una armadura y dirigió las tropas de guerra. Murió en batalla como la reina de los cuentos.

Victor Stone… Cyborg. Él era como un hermano para mí. Con su alegría y sencillez podía siempre ser una persona en la cual podías confiar. Y, de vez en cuando, una roca de apoyo. Él entendía mi sufrimiento cuando Garfield murió, después de todo era su mejor amigo. De mis amigos, solo él me vio múltiples veces llorar.

Su anatomía de parte-robot lo ayudo mucho con la edad… vivió más que todos los demás. Aun así, tendría que llegar la hora de su muerte. Creo que fue la menos trágica de nosotros. Una complicación en su sistema cardiovascular. Infarto fue la razón de su muerte.

Richard Grayson. Nightwing… o Robin, como quieran llamarlo. No tenía mucha comunicación con él… no después de haber dejado los titanes. Supe por algunos noticieros que seguía siendo héroe. Pero nada tan extravagante. No asistió al funeral de Garfield… supongo que por trabajo. No lo sé la verdad.

Me dijeron que había muerto en el intento de detener a un tipo con un arma de fuego. La bala cayó en su estómago, por lo que escuché. Fue un gran escándalo por unos meses hasta que dejaron el tema descansar en paz al igual que él.

Chico Bestia. Garfield Logan… el amor de mi vida. Mucha gente creyó que no duraríamos, más que nada lo decían por la forma en la que yo lo trataba. Debo decir que si lo trataba muy mal en nuestra adolescencia. No pienso dar razones para justificarme, solo decirles que estoy muy avergonzada de mis acciones pasadas. Hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, lo seguiría amando como a nadie más. Lo necesitaba para respirar, para vivir. Se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz; no era necesario nada más para poder completar mi vida. Yo hubiera dado todo lo que tengo para tenerlo junto a mí, por estar en sus brazos. Había algo en él que me hacía añorar su presencia.

Pero todo eso se fue en un segundo. Cuando de la noche a la mañana su ADN se salió de control y falleció justo en mis brazos.

Deseaba poder haber alargado los años de todos y cada uno de ellos… pero no tengo el poder para hacer eso. Yo sé que ellos no me pueden recordar a mí. Pero yo los recuerdo a ellos. Y aquél recuerdo jamás se borrará, no importa cuántos centenares de siglos viva.

* * *

><p><strong>MrRayney me retó a escribir esto en el foro <strong>**_'Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té y Tofu'. _****Hace EXACTAMENTE dos meses, ya era hora de subirlo. De hecho lo tenía listo hace casi una semana. No sé por qué no lo subí antes. **

**Les agradecería que dejaran un hermoso review diciéndome si fue bueno, malo, normal, tan malo que debería considerar dejar de escribir o lo que ustedes piensen del fic. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora de Logan~**


End file.
